


Proxy

by Texboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Bottom Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Heavy Angst, M/M, Pining Dean, Power Bottom Castiel, Role Reversal, Sad, Sad Castiel, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texboy/pseuds/Texboy
Summary: Castiel finally learns about Meg's death from the Winchesters. Searching for comfort, the angel finds that Dean is there for him.





	Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW.
> 
> This is my first destiel fic. Please, be gentle. I'm planning on making this a multi-chapter fiction where Castiel and Dean continue to explore a new relationship if the first chapter is received well. Please, leave notes. Criticism will be much appreciated.

Months had gone by after Meg’s death at the hands of Crowley before Castiel had the nerve to ask the Winchesters what had happen to the demon that night. When Sam told the angel of Meg’s sacrifice for her unicorn, Castiel didn’t seem to react. He was just silent. Paralyzed. Dean stood up and walked around the table to approach him.

“Hey, buddy,” he muttered, stretching a hand to put it on Castiel’s arm. “You okay?”

Castiel didn’t answer to that either. He just slowly raised his bright blue eyes at Dean, his lips parted as if he had words caught in his throat that he couldn’t quite bring himself to say. Dean swallowed hard. The angel looked beautiful in his grief.

“I… I don’t know,” Castiel confessed in the end.

“Well, you shouldn’t worry about that,” Dean said, shrugging and offering his friend a smile. “It’s in the past. And everything turned out well.”

Castiel blinked at him and the expression on his face became as blank as usual.

“I suppose…”

“And besides, you still got me,” Dean added, flashing a grin that had got many girls to swoon in the past. “Anything you need. Just say the word.”

Castiel continued to stare at him so intensely Dean almost felt the hairs in his arms standing up to attention. The angel stretched his hand and put it on top of the hunter’s. His skin was warmer than Dean’s.

“Thank you. You are a good friend.”

And with a flutter of wings, he was gone.

He returned weeks later. He arrived in the middle of the night. A hand gently came to rest on Dean’s forehead and shook him awake.

“Cas?” Dean asked groggily. “Is that you?”

“Yes, Dean,” he answered. Then hesitated for a slight moment. “I need your help.”

“Yeah, anything for you, buddy.” Dean rolled out of bed, tired but ready for anything.

As soon as Dean was on his feet, Castiel pushed three parcels into Dean’s hand.

“What are these?”

Castiel hushed Dean with a quick peck on the lips. Dean stood in shock by the angel’s actions (Was he dreaming? Was this really happening? After so much waiting and wanting…), but after a moment, he closed his eyes and leaned back in for a more passionate kiss. Castiel put a hand on Dean’s bare chest. The human’s heart was beating rapidly and the angel could feel the quickening rhythm. 

“Later,” Castiel whispered. 

“Cas,” Dean started. He was never good with words, but he tried: “I’ve been waiting for this mom-”

“Dean,” Castiel cut the Winchester off. “Don’t ask questions right now. Just go change into those clothes.”

“Okay.” 

Dean left the bedroom to enter the on-suite bathroom to do as the angel asked. When he unwrapped the packages Castiel had handed him, Dean’s brow raises high. However, he changes into the clothes provided. After he finished, he checked himself in the mirror. The older Winchester was now wearing a blue tie much like Castiel’s, without any shirt. He also had blue thong over fish net stockings and black leather thigh high stiletto boots. To top off everything else, he also donned a tan trench coat.

“The things we do for love,” Dean sighed as he walked back out of the bathroom. “Okay Cas, I put everything on even though... oh, shit.”

Dean choked on air when he saw Castiel and the costume the angel had put on. He had never seen the angel wear a leather jacket before. The thing looked a little too small on him, but it was still hot as hell. However, the hottest part was the dark denim jeans Castiel was now sporting. In an instant Dean was hard as a rock, but luckily it only took a quick adjustment to get comfortable in the tight thong he was wearing.

“Cas? So, what now?” Dean asked tentatively.

Castiel turned around and Dean sees the intensity in the angel eyes. He licked his suddenly dry lips as he fell under Cas’s scrutiny. The angel looked at Dean up and down and then nodded approvingly.

“Dean, I,” Castiel began but paused as he seems to choose his words carefully, “I need your help. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable”

Once again, Dean’s heart thundered in his own ears at the angel’s words. For so long, he had waited to hear words like that from the angel he loved. And now that Castiel had admitted he wanted Dean back, the hunter founds speaking difficult.

“Anything,” Dean almost barked out but then composed himself, “Anything for you.”

Castiel nodded again.

“Good,” he said right before he marched quickly up to Dean with eyes glowing silver. 

The angel grabbed the Winchester’s head with both of his hands and pulls Dean into a passionate kiss. The hunter was taken by surprise at first and it took a second for Dean to begin kissing the angel back. He pressed his tongue into his best friend now lover’s mouth and tasted honey sweet flavor of Castiel’s tongue. When he wrapped both of his arms around Castiel, the angel abruptly halted the kiss.

“No,” Castiel almost growled. “Put your hand on top of my head.”

Dean did and before he finished saying “okay”, Castiel was back to kissing him. As Dean’s hand tugged at Castiel hair, the angel touched Dean through the blue silk thong. Dean moans into the angel’s mouth and shuddered from the contact. Then once again, the angel broke contact from the Winchester. Both panted hard and stare into each other’s eyes. Dean’s hand ran down Castiel’s collar bone and paused on his chest to feel it beating. A sound of pleasure originates from Castiel’s throat at the touch. 

“What now, Cas?” Dean breathed out.

Cas shook his head. “No. You’re Castiel right now.”

Roleplay? Dean mused. Castiel must have been wearing a leather jacket to imitate Dean’s usual clothes. Weird for their first time, but the hunter shrugged mentally. This was Castiel after all. He wouldn’t know what was normal practice for sex between humans. Plus, it didn’t matter. Dean was finally with his angel now.

Before Dean could say anything, Castiel pushed him down on his back. The Winchester fell on the bed behind him. Dean took the hint and scooted up the bed. He slid out of the thong and tried to wiggle out of the fish nets. He mutters a curse when the damn thing ripped. Once again, what Castiel had him wearing was strange as all fuck, but it’s what Castiel needed. So, that’s what Dean was willing to do.

As Castiel came around to the side of the bed, he began undressing out of his jeans. They were a tight fit so Dean enjoyed the sight of Castiel trying to dance out of them until they finally pooled at his feet and he kicked them aside. When the angel finally turned his attention back to Dean, the hunter realized that Cas has no intention of taking off his jacket. Dean grinned at the thought.

“I’ve made myself ready for you already,” Castiel muttered.

For some reason, the angel couldn’t meet the hunter’s eyes. Dean nodded his head in acknowledgement. He hadn’t ever had sex with another man before either, but he understood what Castiel was telling him. He must have lubed himself while Dean was changing in the bathroom.

The mattress dipped to the side as Castiel climbs on the bed with Dean. He turned his back to the hunter and the Winchester couldn’t help but enjoy the view tremendously. The angel straddled the human legs and looked back at the hunter and Dean can’t read his face.

“I need you inside me,” Castiel whispered and Dean’s emotions surged.

At first the Winchester fumbled with his cock, but he found Castiel’s entrance after a few seconds. He pushed the head pass Cas’ rim and it slid in easy. Castiel must have lubed up well. He guided the angel down all the way to the hilt with one hand on Cas’ hip. Dean groaned and shivered until he found himself balls deep in Castiel. He stopped so that the angel could adjust to him only to find it was unneeded.

“Are you in?” Castiel murmured.

Still in a world of pleasure, Dean could only nod an affirmation.

“Very well,” Castiel sighed and it almost sounded disappointed.

However, Dean couldn’t think about it too much as the angel began to rock his ass on Dean’s cock. Once again, the hunter moaned as a new wave of ecstasy washed over him. Castiel seemed to shiver as well as he picked up his pace.

“Yes, Castiel,” Castiel groaned to Dean, “You feel so good.”

Right, Dean remembered. They were role playing.

“So do you,” he said back.

“Fuck me harder!” Castiel commanded.

Dean obeyed. He matched Castiel’s motions and thrusts up as the angel lowered down on the hunter. Castiel groaned and switched to grinding hard on the hunter’s cock. Dean moaned loudly with every friction. He realized then that between Castiel’s fast pace and the pleasure of being inside the angel for the first time, he wouldn’t last long. It wasn’t something that happened to him often, he could swear it.

Dean’s climax built behind a dam that was about to fail. When he slammed up hard twice more, he knew there’s no stopping it from coming.

“I’m,” Dean gritted out, “going to cum!” 

“Do it, Clarence!” Castiel shouted back.

Wait. What?

Dean barely had any time to wonder before he shoot deep inside the angel’s ass.

“Yes! Fill me up, my unicorn!” Castiel screamed once more. “Fill me up!”

As soon as Dean’s orgasm receded, he pushed Castiel off him. The angel falls on top of the bed and curls into a fetal position. Cas back shook and his hand grips the bed sheets. Soon, Dean was on his feet looking down at a sobbing angel.

“What the fuck, Cas?”

“I love you my unicorn,” Castiel mumbles as tears stream down his face. “I love you.”

Something clenched in Dean’s heart tightly, and he tries to lay down beside Castiel. He wanted to hold and bring comfort to the angel.

But he had had no idea what just happened.

After some long, awkward minutes of sobs and cries, Castiel collected himself. He sat up, wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and calmly collected the clothes from the floor.

“Thank you, Dean. You really helped me feel closer to her,” he said, putting his hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezing a little. “You’re a good friend.”

He was gone without another word. The hunter was left confused and alone wearing torn fish nets, thigh highs and a quickly shrinking member.


End file.
